Talk:Ghostbusters: Sanctum of Slime
Concerns and Suggested ideal Guidelines I think Mrmichaelt has this article mapped out good and so I just wanted to state a few thoughts. Lets not jump the gun with making articles about characters and ghosts until the game has been released (no reason to guess when the truth will be out soon. Second, I am putting up a Hot Spoiler Warning on the top of the Article. I hope we will hold back on important information on the conclusion of the game during the first four months of it being releases. Anyways, as seen already Mrmichaelt will be leading this article. Devilmanozzy 09:02, February 4, 2011 (UTC) :My mistake. So I shouldn't have edited Janosz' article to mention he's appearing? :Should we lock pages of pre-existing characters until at least one of us has played through the game and can confirm the inundation of edits to come? Or what was the procedure when The Video Game came out? :Do you think we should try to get an interview with Tom Waltz, writer? He's been around on GBFans. :And thank you, it was a learning curve for me, as well; with getting the hang of the references coding.Mrmichaelt 01:17, February 5, 2011 (UTC) ::What your doing is fine the way it is, just throwing that out there so I don't see the spoilers all revealed when it is released. I think at this point we could spoil the game cause we're good at covering games here. ::The interview could be hosted here. Did two on Filmation Ghostbusters Wiki. Infact I'm not sure what happened to the interview we were doing here. Never responded to my question. I'll resend them tonight. One thing, be careful with GBFans, as they most likely wont take to kindly to the idea of getting a interview for here from they forum. Devilmanozzy 04:27, February 5, 2011 (UTC) :::Got it. So, ideally, we wait until July to populate articles with in depth game coverage/spoilers? Mrmichaelt 04:40, February 5, 2011 (UTC) ::::Well I guess it is ok to focus on the game up to the last 2 levels/stages. The reason the whole "Janosz thing" was ok was that they have revealed it so it is not a spoiler as everyone knows it. If they reveal the stuff in PR, then its not something to be defined as spoiler anymore. Main characters are to be covered up to the level we will cover to. The reason we didn't have to worry about this last time was that the editors at the time were also still building up basic articles here as this wiki was still pretty new. We have now built most of the articles at this wiki to a degree, so we now have less to work on. That is why I was a bit worried about this whole spoiler thing. I want this wiki to be a respectable place for Ghostbuster fans to find information on likewise articles. Devilmanozzy 07:13, February 6, 2011 (UTC) :::Oh, right. I meant, Waltz appears to be interested enough to post on at least one forum. If we do agree to ask him, we could contact him through formal means, i.e. the IDW Publishing website contact option. Hosted an interview? How does that work? Mrmichaelt 04:40, February 5, 2011 (UTC) 2/18/11 Edit While going over IGN's video preview from 2/9/11 (and stumbling more more story spoilers and cool references than I thought at first) I noticed something during the demo of the boss fight with the Chef Ghost. Its health meter read "Master Chef LaBlog." So it appears the asset may have been re-used from TVG, it's a different character. So I took away the links to the Bellhop Ghost and Chef Ghost until more details (or one or more of us plays the game) to confirm what their official names and backstory, if any, are shown. Mrmichaelt 02:12, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Tom Waltz Interview Good news, I contacted IDW Publishing and Tom Waltz got back to me today. He has agreed to an email interview. I'll take official charge of this. I asked a few logistical questions but I'll set up a thread in the Forums for everyone to submit questions. Mrmichaelt 04:51, February 20, 2011 (UTC) :Cool, thanks for the contributions so far. It is possible to post this on the home page under that Ghostbusters Wiki News or do I have the ability to do it myself? Mrmichaelt 04:02, February 21, 2011 (UTC) ::Update: Mr. Waltz agreed to a second interview if we still have any lingering questions after playing the game and is okay with doing a two-round interview just cause the first round of answers necessitates follow-ups. Mrmichaelt 01:32, February 23, 2011 (UTC) A few Articles started The articles that are started are with information revealed already in previews. That being said, I don't intend to rub Mrmichaelt the wrong way here. I have started the articles that I think will be under the radar as "ok" to respective parties. Still looking into starting up a article for they new Ecto-4WD. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 14:15, February 24, 2011 (UTC) :Hey, no problemo. I'll just find something else to do, today. Just kidding. The articles look great, by the way. Are they or are they going to be locked articles? They haven't released much information on Ecto-4WD and Jeff, its driver, so I was holding off until an article popped up on the Internet. Mrmichaelt 03:45, February 25, 2011 (UTC) There Are Not 14 Levels I read in an interview on Spook Central that they misspoke when they said there would be 14 levels. There really are going to be 12 levels after all. SonofSamhain 06:32, March 23, 2011 (UTC) :Yes, I have added that in the Development section under March 18th. Hmm, not sure why Devilmanozzy listed 14 levels. Mrmichaelt 06:46, March 23, 2011 (UTC) ::I am still at Level 3, so I was going off of information in interviews. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 13:11, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Names of Entities I haven't played the game yet but I wanted to ask a quick question. For the names of the entities you fight in the game, are the names of all the entities given or is it just the bosses' names? Mrmichaelt 08:25, March 24, 2011 (UTC) :By the way, that wikitable looks awesome (and cleaner looking in code view)! Is it the one, that's going to eventually replace the one in the Paranormal Database? Mrmichaelt 08:38, March 24, 2011 (UTC) ::The Good, the Great and the "it sucks but yeah"..... First since I want to end on positive, the "it sucks but yeah" is that indeed only the bosses have names given in the game, but the good is "sort of" most of the monsters either we've seen before or the rookies sort of named in conversation/warnings. Oh yeah, about the Great, your right I plan on using that type of table on the Paranormal Database. I am currently changing over the episode guides for the shows to the table to make it easier to read and search for things. Anyways, busy times. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 08:47, March 24, 2011 (UTC) :::That is what I was afraid of. Well, we'll just have to use the Noname tags. I think I'm going to try and contact Atari for an official character list for the sake of the most accurate portrayal of information here. Is that all right with you? :::But the wikitable is a big improvement. My eyes jumped for joy when they saw it, heh. :::For 'possessed people', should we use the Possessed Human from The Video Game? Mrmichaelt 01:37, March 25, 2011 (UTC) ::::If that helps us getting any official names, yeah do it! :) ::::The list of ghosts/paranormal is sort of still only beginning to get set up. I am having to compare the ghosts to the previous 3 versions of the last game to make sure we don't make some pretty weak articles. I am aware that at the end of the day, we're all going to have to debate the names, but I'm aiming to get all ghosts atleast accounted for. Some of the names currently of the ghosts are from previous write ups. I'm trying to also avoid deleting research. It's a sticky slope here the next few days. I'm also stuck at Level 6 right now. ::::Yes the wikitables are making it easier to find information. I already have The Real Ghostbusters Season Guide done. Hope to have the Slimer! Season Guide done soon, and after that do Extreme Ghostbusters Season Guide. It is a matter of time before these are done, then I'll focus on the Paranormal Database (section by section). I see using the wikitables in a lot of places in here, but it just takes time to convert it all. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 02:14, March 25, 2011 (UTC) :::::I'll see what I can do. :::::I've also been taking screen grabs of the cutscenes to add to articles (i.e. The one after Master Chef LaBlog would go on the Level 2 article) but I wasn't sure if I should upload them or wait until four months later per spoiler policy. Mrmichaelt 02:42, March 25, 2011 (UTC) ::::::I was debating the same thing with the cutscreens. Some will be needed just to address articles (Still don't know what Geoff full name is but he'll use one). I am really on the fence on this. I'd say if its important at this point. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 02:48, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Yes and now that we are getting somewhere with the ghosts, It's high time we get the name debate underway. Here is what we have.... Since many creatures are in red, blue, and yellow colors; we're treat them as the same. *Bellhop Ghost *Slimer *Flying Skull *Cook Ghost *Nightmare Spirit *Gargoyle Entity *Master Chef LaBlog (Chef Ghost) (Boss 1) *Possessed Humans **(these do like cartwheels and can be doctors or patents) *Salamander Entity *Possessed Wheelchair (with patent) *Skull Portal *Electroshock Construct (Boss 2) *Construction Worker Ghost **(Note: Might be named Muck Master. Saw tip during loading and information matches the ghost's M.O. of leaving a shockwave when it is defeated) *Slime Hand *Slime Abomination *Slime Golem (Boss 3) *Slime Crawler *Subway Smasher (Boss 5) *Slime Zombie *Gravedigger Ghost *Grotesque (Boss 6) *Nocnitsa (Boss 7) *Huge Spider (Boss 9) *Possessed Graveyard Statue *Tomb Effigy (Boss 10?) *Ismael the Deceiver (Boss 11?) *Dumazu the Destroyer (Boss 12) ::I will say first of all, I'm still working on getting a list on two fronts. But until then we can debate. ::I think the Possessed Wheelchair should be folded into a Possessed Humans with the doctor and spinning patients because its a pre-existing article from TVG anyway. :::I'm still a bit confused how that mess turned out. Possessor Ghosts (Ghostbusters: The Video Game) still separates out the spirits it looks like to me. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) ::::Wasn't it because all four of those TVG ones in one article looked like a gigantic mess? Mrmichaelt 03:05, March 31, 2011 (UTC) ::The Hellish Full Torso was basically a servitor version of the Nocnitsa whose name translated to "Nightmare Spirit" or "Night Hag" so I'd suggest one of the two. :::I agree with the first name. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) ::I don't remember the Slime Crawler, was that just the mini version of the Salamander? :::The little Spiders were called those in 8 levels. (I noted it in "Level 8 when level begins"). Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) ::::Oh, ok. Yeah, there were three sizes for the Crawlers, too. But they'll be in one article? I think so, since its the same entity, just a different size and frequency. Mrmichaelt 03:05, March 31, 2011 (UTC) ::And yes that's the correct order of bosses. There's something else to mention but I don't want to ruin it if you haven't finished playing. Mrmichaelt 02:44, March 31, 2011 (UTC) :::Don't worry here on a talk page about spoilers. That would plain be silly. We have to talk about it somewhere. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 02:55, March 31, 2011 (UTC) :::For Level 11, you fight LaBlog, Electroshock Construct, Slime Golem, Gortesque, Nocnitsa, Huge Spider, and Tomb Effigy all over again (which I may say some were a bigger pain here than their previous fights). Ismael and Dumazu are Level 12. Mrmichaelt 03:05, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Cutscenes For my personal reference, I transcribed the intro cutscene and thought about it. Perhaps, would it be a good idea to transcribe all of them and make a page for each one then create a section and link to them on their corresponding Level on SOS (i.e. for the intro cutscene, we'd put a link for it on the Level 1 article). What do you think? Mrmichaelt 04:48, March 26, 2011 (UTC) :I for one don't see why it can't be on the article on the Level its related to. One thing I do read (and semi agree) it is hard to read the text in the cut scenes. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 02:18, March 31, 2011 (UTC) ::I've transcribed all of them and each scene averages 5 pages (using Open Office word processor), so putting them on the Level page itself could heavily lengthen the article which was the reason I suggested giving them another page. I wasn't sure what the rule of thumb is for this in the first place. Plus I prefer to lock the transcripts since I now have a primary source to make any corrections in my notes, thus there wouldn't be a need to edit them and reduce the risk of vandalism. Mrmichaelt 02:34, March 31, 2011 (UTC) :::I see your point. Yeah they would be long, especially the first Level. Yeah if you want to post them as they one article with a link to the level and vice-versa back I think it would work. And after so, locking them. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 02:38, March 31, 2011 (UTC) ::::Cool, will do. In July. Yeah? Mrmichaelt 02:54, March 31, 2011 (UTC) :::::I would suggest that you format your cutscene articles as wookieepedia does their opening crawls. E.g.- Empire Strikes Back Opening Crawl. This allows them to be read on the article they pertain to but do not take up space. IthinkIwannaLeiaWaddaUthink? 18:43, October 15, 2011 (UTC) :::::Interesting idea. I did transcribe everything and it can read on a link towards the end of the External Links section. I'm not sure right now, have to think about it. Let's see what Devilmanozzy thinks, as well. Mrmichaelt 01:31, October 16, 2011 (UTC) "Doctor Tesmon" He is in the cut scenes to level 2. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 04:08, April 1, 2011 (UTC) :In Level 12...he's revealed to be someone else. Would you still like to have Tesmon included in the character list? Mrmichaelt 04:19, April 1, 2011 (UTC) ::Sigh...tough call. I'd say, leave of the name in black text (No link to a article) and in four months we're change it to a redirect to his true form. Either way, people will be likely looking for that name since there is such a tough last few levels (which as noted already, I'm stuck at level 10 right now). Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 10:56, April 1, 2011 (UTC) :::Will do. And godspeed with Level 10. Everything after it is cake. Mrmichaelt 02:37, April 2, 2011 (UTC) First real talk on badges for SOS characters :I have weighted the pros and cons to this which were: *Pros **More than likely we will need help on this one badly **We plain need more badges to keep things interesting **I don't want this game ignored cause of its bad gameplay at level ten. This game has merit. **Tom has said some references to the game will be in the comic series *Cons **Clearly, this wont be canon when the third movie comes. (if it ever does happen) **Not to many people liked the game therefore it will most likely be us two (Mrmichaelt and I) editing these articles a lot. **It wont have any real followup other than cameo at best from the comic series. :Anyways, we need to decide this before July 23rd. Anyways I am for it. But I'm hoping to hear about possible ghosts to pick for the badges. I want to give the Chef Ghost one of the slots. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 01:53, July 3, 2011 (UTC) ::Yes, well, sometimes it seems like I'm the only person that enjoyed that game. ::More badges sound like fun but my one concern is there enough characters for each type of badge? ::I have a manilla folder's worth of notes (and images screen grabbed and ready to go) taken for this game in anticipation of adding them to the wikia. Honestly, feelings toward the game should be relegated to the Forums. For the wikia, we have to be objective and just add all information we can and if people want to look at it, they can. If not, they can ignore it. ::As for Canon, what was stated at the IDW forums, the GB prime universe is just the two movies and Ghostbusters: The Video Game. But until a third movie comes out, SoS doesn't contradict anything even in my All Canon Timeline. So I'm heavily considering adding events from SoS to only the All Canon Timeline only. ::So the short answer, yes more badges. I also volunteer to help brainstorm ideas about the badges. Mrmichaelt 09:18, July 3, 2011 (UTC) :::I have three Badges up. I need good ingame images of Tomb Effigy, Ismael, Dumazu. The list of charcters for badges: *Master Chef LaBlog *Electroshock Construct *Slime Abomination *Subway Smasher (working on getting good image to use right now) *Huge Spider (tho the name is weak :P ) *Tomb Effigy *Ismael *Dumazu :::almost all bosses, but that really is all people play the game for. Pretty much, get ready for the flood gates to be opened. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 14:59, July 18, 2011 (UTC) ::::That's fine with me. Let's work on 100% finalizing the list of names of the entities (since Atari has not responded to me at all) and move them to the article. ::::Just so I know, the official day users can edit is when: Friday the 22nd or Saturday the 23rd? ::::Still need those 3 images, if so, do I just upload them and you'll do your thing? Mrmichaelt 07:20, July 19, 2011 (UTC) :::::Friday (22) at some point in the day I'll remove the Spoiler tags, since most bought the pc version like me. Go ahead and upload the images, I can find them via . Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 07:51, July 19, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Okay, I should be online that day to cover SDCC stuff and to also update this wiki with the Infestation stuff. I uploaded 4 images, little so-so except for Dumazu. If you don't like them, one of us can incorporate them later when we're working on the articles, themselves. Mrmichaelt 09:01, July 19, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Tomb Effigy image is a bit on the blasted side. I am hoping for images with face/or body easy to see. Ismael looks not dead...is he a ghost there? I may be proving what I don't know here. BTW, got the Dumazu to work. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 09:09, July 19, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::Yeah...I was too focused on getting through that accursed level and didn't take many image grabs. ::::::::Unknown, Ismael's true status was another question I submitted to Tom Waltz to pick his brain on. The game itself only states Ismael is "Dumazu's vessel." I'm guessing elevated remnant like Shandor and his flunkies. But the Dumazu badge looks great. Mrmichaelt 09:27, July 19, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::Well if Ismael status is in doubt, I guess Nocnitsa would be a good replacement. I had wished to have added it anyways. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 09:46, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Deedline nears I never got past Level 10. I have given it my all and many times my computer freezes on the Zombie 3 color fest. Infact I never beat that section yet and have had quite a number of times my computer froze there. Anyways We're need to hit these articles hard when July 23rd comes. I may start them up early however, by a week or so. Really I am not so worried about spoiling the game at this point. Seems everyone gave up at Level 10. :P Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 01:53, July 3, 2011 (UTC) :I did not have that problem, instead all of my AI's died and I fought 95% of that level alone. I don't know why that section is made to be so dang hard but everything after is a cake walk and the ending is a pure win. There's not much left to explain game play wise as it's mostly boss battles and cutscenes. Mrmichaelt 09:08, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Hyperlinks and Locked article :So this article is locked, and I am sure there is a good reason for that. I also realize this is a work in progress, but I was going to had hyperlinks to some of the proper nouns used in the first couple of paragraphs. Since I can't, may I suggest that when you work on the article again, you do so. It is annoying to have to go all the way down to the main cast list to find a link to Dumazu. IthinkIwannaLeiaWaddaUthink? 18:54, October 15, 2011 (UTC) ::We had to close it because it was targeted for heavy vandalism so we locked it. Post a list of what you wanted to change and we'll go from there. The entities are posted in order of appearance, hence why Dumazu is last. Mrmichaelt 01:25, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Delisted The main game has been delisted from Steam for a while now. The console versions are possibly soon to follow at a later date. Would get in on buying it for the console versions if you want it now. For some odd reason Steam still sells the Challenge Pack if you have the Main game and are missing that.WickedRogue (talk) 10:09, May 3, 2018 (UTC) :Thanks for the head's up. Do you know about how long it was delisted. January? Late 2017? Mid-2017? Mrmichaelt (talk) 10:24, May 3, 2018 (UTC)